


Rest

by FantasticalMusical



Series: Another Ending [6]
Category: Chasing Amy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalMusical/pseuds/FantasticalMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid short and not necessary for the plot, but I couldn't bear to delete it :)

Banky's driving home and I'm fighting to keep my eyes open. Slouching in the seat I look over to him and briefly think about bringing up Hooper's match making attempt, but I don't. The night out ended on a good note and I don't want to risk upsetting him. Besides, I'm beyond exhausted to start any sort of conversation. Banky takes a quick glance at me. I guess it's clear how tired I am, because he says, "Holden, go to sleep."

A yawn hits me while I try to respond, "Don't want you to drive alone."

He chuckles and says, "I'm a big boy Holden. I'll be fine, get some sleep."

But I can't. Not until I finally do what I've been wanting to do all damn day. I reach over and hold his hand in mine. He gives me a smile and my hand a small squeeze. Only now am I content to close my eyes.

I fall into a deep sleep for God knows how long. There's flashes of Banky waking me up and guiding me up the stairs to our place. Once inside, I quickly make my way to bed, and fall into it face down. After a bit I notice I'm alone. Still groggy I look around in the dark for Banky and call out to him.

"Banky?" My voice is raspy, my throat is dry, and I just want Banky.

I flip over to my back and am about to go search for him, but then he enters the room looking pretty tired himself.

"Come to bed."

He stumbles towards the bed and it's so cute, but I'm too sleepy to say so. He plops down on his back right next to me. I rest my weary head against his before passing out once again.


End file.
